


A wolf's anchor

by LimyChimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom Liam Dunbar, Fluff, Gay, M/M, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 04, Smut, slow build up, sub Reader, tags update as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimyChimera/pseuds/LimyChimera
Summary: This is a Liam / male reader fanfic, I hope you guy enjoy it. Basically this follows the story from season 4 onwards.





	A wolf's anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm back, I might update my other fanfics I'm not sure, lets just see how this one goes. Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to comment and leave a kudos.

I’ve been with the pack from the very beginning, how could I not have been, I was Allison's younger brother. Granted i’m not her brother through blood, I was adopted for reasons I still don’t fully understand. Anyway, I was there when it happened, when she died, at the time I was unable to shed even a single tear. Now though, now I can’t stop crying, Scott and the rest of the pack have been trying to contact me all summer since I shut myself away. I feel bad because they might need me but i’m afraid that someone else will die and I’ll only be able to stand and watch.

 

I know for a fact though that i’m going to have to face the pack soon, school starts tomorrow and I definitely can’t let dad find me skipping it. He may be temporarily out of the country but he has someone checking on me I know he does. I started packing for school earlier in the week so that I would be ready physically I just need to prepare myself mentally now. It’s hard to lose the people that you love and just pretend that you’re okay.

 

It was finally time to leave the apartment and go to school, I was dreading this to say the least but I knew that this was the only way that I would be able to move forward with my life. Looking forward to meeting the pack after the holidays I started my venture to beacon hills high school. Running away from my fears was no longer an option, so I came up with a goal for the day just to keep myself motivated, become friends with one of the other freshman students.

 

Reaching school, I noticed Scott and Stiles talking to each other, most likely about how Scott needs to hurry up and just fuck Kira already, I could sense the sexual tension coming from both of them and I’m not even a supernatural. Anyways I walked up to them and attempted to start a conversation, note the word attempted. Scott immediately engulfed me in a hug so suffocating that I almost blacked out from asphyxia.

 

“Y/N are you okay, please don’t ever leave us in the dark like that again!” Scott said, well more like growled. Don’t think I’ve ever seen Scott grow like that at me before, it actually made me slightly pissed off at him. Clearly today was going to be a very long day indeed, I’m just glad that they’re older than me, I really can’t be dealing with their shit in class as well.

 

“I’m fine Scott, although I would very much prefer if you stopped growling at me, I understand that you’re a werewolf but could you not growl as if you own me!” I stated quite clearly pissed off.

“Sorry, I was just worried about you, you know. Just make sure to talk to us if you ever feel like things are getting too much for you to handle by yourself.” Scott said in a soft and calming tone, he’s surprisingly good at comforting me when I need it, he’s also good at pissing me off as well but that’s not important.

“So, Y/N are you going to be joining the lacrosse team?” Stiles asked, his voice laced with hope.

“Sorry Stiles but lacrosse just isn’t my sport, give me a bit of badminton and I’m down but I just don’t enjoy lacrosse, so no I will not be joining the team.” I stated, I do pity Stiles, he has to try and stand out against a werewolf in a sport that he really isn’t good at.

“Anyways I’ll see you guys later I have to hurry and get to class!” I said looking at the watch Alison gave me on my birthday. I quickly ran off to class worrying about being late.

 

I managed to get to the class with 2 minutes left to spare, there was only one seat left, probably due to how late I was. I sat down next to a boy with blonde hair, I have to say he was really cute, maybe today won’t be so bad after all. We were given some forms that we had to fill out as part of our enrolment in the school before the lesson could actually begin.

 

I began filling out the form when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked to my right to see the cute boy looking at me.

“Hey I forgot my pen today, would you by any chance happen to have a spare one?” The blonde asked.

“Yeah sure, let me just get it out for you.” I smiled, this was my chance to make friends with the cutest boy in beacon hills, there was no way I was going to let this chance slip out of my grasp. I rummaged through my bag for a few seconds before I pulled a pen out of my bag, I handed it to him and gave him a small grin.

“Thanks, my name is Liam by the way.” The blonde chuckled, even his laugh is beautiful, it’s like an angel has fallen from the heavens.

“No problem Liam, my name is Y/N.” I replied slightly nervously, I was already nervous enough when talking to people but this is on a whole other level, I’ve never really liked a guy before, or a girl for that matter. I know I’m gay but I’ve never had a crush on a guy before.

We finished filling out our forms before the teacher collected them and just told us to talk amongst ourselves for the remainder of the lesson. I ended up just talking to Liam and his friend Mason, they’re both really friendly which is a massive plus, although Liam does have IED, he trashed his old coach’s car. I’m not too worried though, as long as I don’t piss Liam off I think I’ll be alright.

 

I originally wasn’t going to even watch the lacrosse try-outs but somehow Liam convinced me to watch him, I am kind of hoping that he will hand Scott his arse but I’m not going to hold my breath. I mean Scott is a werewolf after all, he’ll probably use his werewolf powers to win against him. I just hope that Liam gets on the team, if he doesn’t well let’s just say Scott may get a stern talking to.

When I got to the lacrosse pitch I noticed that Kira and Malia were sitting in the stands, I decided to join them so that it didn’t look like I was on my own watching some boys play lacrosse.

“Oh, hey Y/N, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Kira stated, confused.

“Yeah why are you here, you hate like most sports?” Malia asked.

“Perhaps I just wanted to support Scott and Stiles.” I said coyly.

“Yeah no, you have a crush on someone. One of the freshmen, which one?” Malia asked.

“Okay fine, I do have a crush, and yes he convinced me to come to the lacrosse try outs.” I said slightly embarrassed.

“Oh my god who?” Kira asked.

“It’s umm Liam Dunbar.” I admitted, while getting tackled by Malia.

“Finally, I was wondering how long until you’d get yourself a boyfriend.” Malia said.

 

I was watching in amazement as Liam was absolutely beating Scott. I never would have imagined that he would be that good at lacrosse. While watching Liam was certainly fun, I was getting worried by the second, I could tell from where I was sitting that Scott was starting to get pissed off. He was getting more aggressive by the second, I got up and started heading towards the pitch in case Scott got too aggressive, unfortunately I was a bit too slow as I watched Scott flip Liam over in the air; Liam landed on his ankle with a rather painful sounding crack.

 

I rushed over, pushing Scott over in the process; perhaps pushing a little harder than what was necessary as he landed on his ass about 2 metres from where he once stood.

“Liam are you okay?” I asked.

“I think my ankle’s broken, it hurts like hell.” He groaned out.

“Scott, help me get him out of here.” I demanded.

“Right, yeah.” Scott answered, baffled at what was going on.

“NOW!” I yelled.

After we got Liam to the hospital Scott left to take care of some stuff elsewhere; I remained by his side to hopefully help calm him down when he awakes.  I heard some strange noises coming from down the corridor so I went to investigate. There was blood all over the walls as if something had been dragged through the hospital after being practically gutted. I followed the trails and got into a fighting stance, thankfully I’m actually pretty decent at fighting werewolves, I don’t know how but I’m able to predict where they’re going to attack so I can usually keep up with them in a fight, although it’s the strength issue where I’m lacking, I’m nowhere near as strong as a werewolf so I’m not overly useful in a fight, I can defend myself but that’s about it.

 

I managed to reach the source of the blood, and let me tell you, it was not a pretty sight, there was a man that looked like he had been partially eaten, blood everywhere, pretty sure I got some on my new boots. I investigated the body looking to see what possibly could have done this, it wasn’t a werewolf, they’re not cannibals, well not typically. I crouched down a bit closer when I heard a yell that sounded a little bit like Liam; I ran after the sound following it up to the roof, where I find Scott taking a chunk out of Liam’s wrist trying to save him and some unknown supernatural.

 

It wasn’t alive for long though as I watched a hatchet go through it, it was quite graphic to say the least. The source of the mysterious hatchet, a man with no mouth, like who the fuck comes up with this stuff. The guy glared at me and pointed at me as if saying I’m next. I was shook up to say the least, I’m not great with blood naturally but when someone is killed in front of me and I’m told that I’m going to be next, well let’s just say that I may or may not have slightly freaked out.

 

When he left I was barely able to stand, there was so much fear coursing through me it felt like dying was almost inevitable. Scott tried to calm me down but to no avail I was completely out of it I could barely feel him touching me. After that everything seems like a blur, I think I may have passed out forcing Scott to carry me to his place. That’s what I assume anyway considering I’m now in his bed.

 

I looked over to the clock to see what time it was and it said 8:04 am. It certainly did not feel like I’ve been passed out that long, but I guess you have no real measure of time when you’re asleep. Immediately I rushed to get showered so that I wouldn’t be late for school, I hate leaving bad impressions. Once I finished washing myself I started rummaging through Scott’s drawers; I use to come over all the time and play video games that Scott just had me dump a load of my clothes off here so that I could stay over anytime I wanted. It’s come in handy more than once, so I’m definitely glad that he came up with that idea.

 

After getting ready I quickly greeted Melissa before heading out the door to school, I must say I was confused as to why Scott wasn’t at home, he normally doesn’t leave until the very last minute. I just brushed it off however, if something truly important had happened he would’ve sent a text or left a note.

 

When I reached school, I found a not so happy looking Liam having a rather heated discussion with Mason. I decided to go and say hi to them, as well as help Liam calm down a bit.

“hey guys what’s going on?” I asked casually.

“Do you not remember last night?” Liam asked me immediately.

“Not really, I woke up at like eight am this morning, in Scott’s bed too. So, no I have no clue what happened.” I stated, still in a casual voice.

“That’s probably a good thing, some pretty crazy shit went down last night.” Liam replied.

 

Moving on from the conversation of last night I noticed Scott in the corner of my eye and I gave him a wave and a cheeky grin. I was expecting a smile in response but he just glared at me and Liam. I was hurt and really wanted to punch him in the face for that, so I started walking up to him ready to punch him when he grabbed me and pulled me into the changing rooms.

 

“Y/N, what are you doing with Liam?” Scott asked, he sounded almost enraged with me.

“I was just talking to my friend, what’s wrong with that?” I asked.

“Well I may or may not have tied him up yesterday after giving him the bite.” Scott rushed out.

“You did what? I can’t actually fucking believe you.” I screamed at him.

“Do you think you could convince Liam to talk to us because he kind of hates us now.” Stiles asked attempting to intervene in the fight that was about to go down.

“I can try and talk to him, but he can get a bit angry so I’m not promising anything.” I said calmly, trying not to mention anything about his IED, he probably won’t be too happy with me if I tell them.

“Wait really, you’d do that?” Scott asked hope in his eyes.

“Sure, but if it doesn’t work then you guys will have to come up with something.” I said, I didn’t really want to get involved in this but I’m not going to leave Liam on his own for Scott’s error in judgement.

 

I left the locker room and headed to class with my goal for the day; help and support Liam as much as possible. When I reached the class, I sat down next to Liam again and started up a casual conversation with him; I didn’t immediately talk about Scott as I wanted to ease him into the conversation.

 

When I finally managed to turn the conversation onto the topic of Scott and the rest of the pack. It started off well, but I think telling Liam about what Scott said to me earlier may have riled him up slightly. He was pissed at Scott, not me Scott; ranting about how he didn’t want Scott forcing me into doing his dirty work. At least now I can tell Scott that I talked to Liam about it, it didn’t go well but I did my part.

 

After class I went to tell Scott the bad news, but it turns out he already came up with a backup plan. Not one that I like but if it works it works. I just don’t like the idea of Kira hitting on Liam to lure him into a trap, I can’t tell if I’m jealous of Kira or just upset that Liam is going to be tricked into doing something like this.

 

After quite the eventful lunch, I went back to class and tried to pretend that everything was normal and going to be fine. I wasn’t very good at it, Liam could tell that something was wrong, he kept bugging me throughout the day and I was really struggling to not burst into tears. I know that Kira doesn’t like Liam, but it still hurts to see her take him so easily, with just a single sentence.

 

As soon as school ended I met up with Lydia and she drove us to her lake house. It was silent the entire time we were in the car; it wasn’t awkward though, Lydia was used to me just being silent when something was bothering me. I knew that once we got to the house she would start trying to make me open up, she always did that, let me have time to myself and then get me to talk to her. It felt like she was being a little bit manipulative, but I have to give her credit, no matter what’s going on she can always make me feel better.

 

“Okay, so what’s getting you down Y/N?” Lydia asked the second she closed the front door.

“Wow, straight in there huh? Not that I expected anything less from you to be honest.” I said with a slight frown. “But I guess I can’t really hide anything from a banshee. To put it simply, I’m pissed off over the whole Liam situation.” I continued.

“Liam? Oh right, yeah, I can’t really blame you on that one, I can tell you have a crush on him. Scott is just a bit dense, even with his werewolf abilities he can’t tell that you have a crush on someone.” Lydia stated, I just nodded and let her continue. “So, I can see the issue, you’re pissed that Kira is tricking Liam. I wouldn’t worry too much though, he isn’t going to fall for her. I think that you just need to tell him how you feel, I think he’ll react better than you expect. Just remember that he is a werewolf so be prepared before you sleep with him.” Lydia said, chuckling the last bit.

“You know you’re really good at brightening my mood. Thanks Lydia, and I uh don’t think we’ll be sleeping together anytime soon; not until he has his werewolf side under control.” I chuckled.

 

The rest of the time was just spent chatting and figuring out what we were going to say to Liam when he got here. When Scott arrived, I told him about why I was upset and how I felt about Liam, he was more understanding than I expected him to be. While I was slightly pissed that Scott didn’t want me to be there with Liam for the full moon I understood that it was for my own protection, both he and Kira are supernatural and stand a better chance of surviving an encounter with him in full on wolf mode.

 

When Kira arrived at the lake house with Liam we all gathered in the main lounge area ready to tell him what was happening. The pack all told him that they were supernatural and that so was he after getting bitten by Scott, his face seemed like he had just seen some kind of freak show. He looked at me and Stiles and asked us what we were.

“Me, I’m human. Y/N is too, he just kind of got dragged into it by his sister Alisson.” Stiles said, rather abruptly too.

“Yeah, so where is she then?” Liam asked, venom laced his voice as he spoke.

“Dead.” I stated simply, the pack all looked at me expecting me to cry or something, but I didn’t; I already made peace with the fact that she’s dead, I can’t bring her back and I’m fine with that.

“Sorry Y/N.” Liam whispered, it was barely audible, but you could tell that he was feeling guilty over what he said.

“It’s fine don’t worry so much Liam, it happened yes, I was sad yes, but I’m still alive; that’s why I want to help you as much as possible.” I said in an empathetic tone.

 

When Liam had finally calmed down about 50 people came to the house. Apparently, Liam sent out a text to Mason telling him about Lydia’s party that wasn’t actually supposed to happen. Scott and Kira started rushing to get Liam away from everyone and down to the boat house while me and Stiles focused on getting Malia chained up in the basement. It was going to be a long and very painful night.

 

Someone ordered a keg of booze, not really sure who it was but I thank them none the less. I cannot get through a social event this big without my trusty friend called alcohol. Lydia just stared at me while I downed as much as possible, well that was before she got into an argument with the delivery guy and rushed upstairs for something.

 

I noticed that she was gone for a while, so I went upstairs to look for her and found her in a soundproof room. She was typing something into a computer I approached her to have a look but what I saw was definitely something. It was some kind of program that was able to decode the strange message that she wrote down the other day, I wasn’t however expecting it to be a list of the supernatural creatures in beacon hills. There were numbers next to their names, but I wasn’t really sure what they meant.

 

“Lydia what is that?” I asked.

“I think it’s a Deadpool, the numbers are most likely how much each supernatural creature is worth. It would make sense as Scott it worth the most.” Lydia stated in a rather wary tone.


End file.
